User talk:Ella711
Hi, welcome to Meerkats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Geckos Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mattkenn3 (Talk) 12:07, 24 July 2009 Thanks for joining us, Ella! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say, thanks for all your work. I also was wondering if you wanted to join one of the Meerkats Wiki Projects Meerkats Wiki:Featured Episode Project Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 14:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Meerkat Project Ella, Mattkenn3 hasn't been around for awhile and I'm in Charge of the project. The First project is Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project, this project is to help make the mobs pages the best they can be. The Second Project is Meerkats Wiki:Featured Episode Project, this project is to help with the creation Meerkat Manor Episodes Articles and make them better. It would be better if you pick which one you want to be apart of. You can also join both of them. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 18:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project You are now a member of the Project. You will start at pup, and the more edits you do, the high you get in the ranking(pup-teenager meerkat-adult meerkat-dominant meerkat). The Collaboration of the Month for August of 2009 is to Hoppla Mob a featured article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 19:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Great! I haven't been active for a while. I'm really busy with school, work, and the family. I'll try to start editing more. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Pleae Ella711, please don't copy and paste information from the Kalahari Meerkat Website and there's are ready a Nutters Mob pages. Thanks for helping out around here. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 13:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You did a get job with everything. One thing, where did you found the information about the Starsky's litter that started foraging with the adults. Meerkats Wiki has Currently one administrator(Mattkenn3), and one Rollback(Me). It's very hard to become administrator. One you have to be around awhile and needs to have alot of edits. Mattkenn3 has around 1500 and I have around 1200 and you have around 75. I do want to ask you one thing, Do you want to be charge of Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project because I want to work on Meerkats Wiki:Featured Episode Project. With Mattkenn3 hasn't been active, I have alot of work around, and I have like no help, that why it was great when to start to be active. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 17:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) But, Ella I thought that you had already 'created your OWN MEERKAT WIKIS such as Kalaharimeeerkat, Kalaharimeerkats, Meerkat and Meerkatz. Why so many? And why do you edit Meerkats wiki and do not edit your own wikis???? I just wanted to let you know that I updated the Collaboration of the Month for the Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project, the Collaboration of the month of October is to get the Aztecs Mob a featured Article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 14:25, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Will you delete Kalahari meerkats (meerkatz)? --[[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] [[User talk:Miss Sophie|'Talk']] 13:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Again, you have created a article that already was created. Next Please look the article up first before you create one. Thank you Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 16:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Holly This first page Holly Whiskers your page Holly Welcome back Ella711 it great to have you back, you can see the wiki is growing like crazy with the help of Miss Sophie and Dennyfeline and now you. If you have any question just live a message on my talk page. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 11:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I got this message today Im new here on wiki but im certainly no newbie on meerkats. Im a friend of the KMP and I was a little concerned about some of the infomation on this site. I havent checked the other groups but the Toyota pups sexes have been revealed. Im not going to report this to the fab three but you must watch what people put on wiki. This wiki could get deleted if more infomation is leaked! I know you have worked along time on this site and it would be a shame if it would of had to be deleted. Please just next time have the editors of Meerkatswiki not reveal anything untill the new namelist is revealed. I would apreciate it if you would send a message to all your editors of this wiki. Thank you for understanding. DJay From this point on any thing that's not on the FKMP Website will be delete. We can't have this wiki being deleted, I know that that some information took awhile to get back, we must listen to their policy. Thank you for listen. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if I could delete all your meerkat wiki, we all wish you come back to Meerkats Wiki here. I know the last time you were here the place was a mess, but it has got back under control. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC)